


To Every Limit

by Mask



Category: Christine - Stephen King
Genre: Adaptation, Canon Related, Caretaking, Curiosity, Disabled Character, F/M, Family, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Hinted Murder, Mind Games, One-Sided Attraction, Paranoia, Sentient Objects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask/pseuds/Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa-Marie liked cars, played her guitars, and enjoyed walking through an abandoned mill ground. Despite living with cerebral palsy, she had many things to enjoy. One of those things was admittedly Arnie, and the other was, more obviously, Christine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an oldie. Originally for [skepticsoprano](http://skepticsoprano.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and finished on 8.10.2014

The rubber edge of the cane twisted into the gravel, stabilizing its owner as she stood tall. Her attention piqued at the sound of a rumbling engine; the noise bubbled around the edges of her hearing. By this time, she knew it well. She could already imagine the slick red of the ever so lovely Christine. Her playful, dominating purr rippled through the air as she rounded the corner. And this guy, Arnie, was hardly seen without her. Oh, Christine was no ordinary girl—she was a sweet 1958 Plymouth Fury, and ooh, she was a force.

Alexa-Marie turned her head left and right, trying to pinpoint exactly where the car was coming from. She pressed her lips together, trying to contain the excitement as the sleek red paint slid into her view. She was a beaut, that Christine. Alexa-Marie’s lips curled up in a smile, widening into a grin as the Plymouth rode easily down the quiet street. Sitting cool in the front seat was, ah~, Arnie of course. Christine was never around if he wasn’t with her. Alexa-Marie had nothing but admiration for them both—well, she was just the slightest bit fonder of Arnie.

Just slightly.

Delighted, Alexa-Marie started on her walk again, taking the gravelly roads back towards her house. As she came closer, she could see that the shed door on the side of the house was open. She called out.

            “Hey!” she shouted, hoping for a familiar voice.

            “Oh, hey!” shouted a voice, though no one came to view. “Find anything interesting today?”

            “Just Arnie,” she joked, though trying to keep the swoon out of her voice. “I thought I saw a few scrap parts by the mill, but it was all rusted.”

            Fingers curled around the doorframe, and another blonde peeked out—her mother. “You know you shouldn’t be making these long trips by yourself.”

            Alexa-Marie shrugged up a shoulder. “It gives my legs some exercise.”

In truth, her legs felt a little stiff. She could afford to have a little sit-down. She shook her head a bit, feeling the sudden need to stretch her neck muscles. She wandered inside the house and sat down in the family room, stretching her legs out. She curled her toes in her boots, but it wasn’t as satisfying until she undid the braces. The blonde pressed her lips together, debating on whether or not she wanted to bend down and get them. No, maybe not right now.

The dull hum of the air conditioner in the background was familiar music to her ears. She smiled a bit and closed her eyes. The radio announcer’s smooth voice was just barely audible over the A/C unit. The amateur mechanic wasn’t sure when she fell asleep, but when she woke up, her boots and braces were off. She opened her eyes and found that she was reclined on the couch. The dull ache of her muscles had relaxed under gentle, careful touches. A sigh floated into the air followed by a chuckle.

            “You awake, Alexa?”

            “A little,” the blonde responded, reaching a hand up to rub her eyes.

The heel of her palm pressed hard against the apple of her cheeks before relaxing just a few seconds later. She lifted her hand and began to flex her fingers slowly.

            “Ready for school tomorrow?”

            “Hmm, I guess. I’m not ready for _class_.”

            “You can’t go to school just to ogle the cars.” The tone was firm but still joking.

            A laugh. “I’m interested in _other_ things too," she replied happily, “ _but_ they are right there.”

No response followed, just another laugh and some smiles. Alexa-Marie stretched her arms up, unable to do the same with her feet. Her mother stood, walking to the kitchen to prepare a meal. More people came in—father, grandfather, sister—and the house was alive with chatter. Alexa-Marie stood to join them, but her brother came over to keep her distracted, offering to eat dinner with her here in the family room. She feigned thought on the matter, teasing him, as he helped her to the kitchen to wash her hands. They discussed classes and their highs and lows. After dinner, their mother helped Alexa-Marie to her room and with her set up for tomorrow. Homework was done while clothing was ironed and carefully set aside. Alexa rolled her pencil with her index finger.

School wasn’t particularly bad. She wasn’t overly fond of it, and she didn’t hate it. Sometimes it just didn’t capture her interests. But hey. That was normal, right? She folded her arms and placed her head on them, adjusting herself to get comfortable. She could already imagine stepping out of the car tomorrow, walking through the hot March heat. She sighed and turned her head, letting her eyes fall closed.

In the back of her mind as she began to dose off, she could hear the recognizable rumble of Christine’s engine purring in the back of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Day broke gently over the three-story house. As people began to stir, feet pattered down the hallway. Two sets of footsteps ended just outside of Alexa-Marie’s room. There was a brief pause, some muted dialogue, and someone left. Gentle knocking. Alexa-Marie rolled onto her back, needing a minute or two before she opened her eyes. Her sister smiled down at her and snorted, calling her lazy bones and nudging her gently. It was just to give Alexa that extra push to wake up.

            “Ready to get up?”

            “Not really,” came the groggy reply.

            Her sister nodded sympathetically and helped her sit up. “We’re gonna start breakfast soon, so lemme help you to the bathroom.”

            “No, no. I got it; I got it.”

            “You sure?”

There was a pause before Alexa sighed dramatically.

            “No, actually I’m too _tired_ to move on my own. You’ll have to carry me.”

            “I won’t _carry_ you, but you’ll definitely owe me.”

            “Sure, sure.”

Alexa-Marie curled her fingers around her cane once it was handed to her. She pushed up onto her feet and bared her weight down onto the aid. Her sister walked beside her with crossed arms until they made it to the bathroom. She held the door opened for no other reason than to be polite. The twins turned their head when a sudden laugh filled the house followed by a loud sigh. The girls looked to each other and shrugged. Alexa-Marie went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and muting the sounds.

When she came downstairs to the kitchen, her father and grandmother were standing around. Her grandmother smiled against her curled fingers. Her father had a hand on the island counter top. Both were looking in Alexa-Marie’s direction. Alexa-Marie looked at them both curiously, trying to take in her environment before spotting the off-white splatter on her dad’s pant leg.

            “Your brother got me good,” her dad said, looking at his leg when he spoke. “Shouldn’t be making pancakes when he’s half awake.”

            “I’ll say,” her grandmother replied. “At least he was in his pajamas.”

            “And I’m in my work pants, so.” He shrugged nonchalantly.

Alexa-Marie laughed a bit; her twin shook her head as she joined them in the kitchen. Alexa-Marie moved to take her place at the table, not wanting to take the venture to sit at the counter this morning. She mentally ran over her to do list for the day as the morning drained on. At first, her siblings playfully nudged her whenever she spaced out but soon enough let her be. The siblings finished breakfast, packed up their bags, and stuffed themselves in the car. The drive to school was never long, but before she even realized it, she and her siblings had set foot on the school grounds. Alexa-Marie drew in a deep breath and came to her senses. The ambiance of young voices filled her ears, and she headed closer to join them.

 

\- + -

 

What could she say? School was school. Outside of a food fight that almost broke out, nothing too interesting happened during her day. Though the not quite food fight had a hilarious ending to it. She squeezed the milk carton too hard once, and one of her friends joked, “Are you really that excited?” As she wiped her hand, she couldn’t help but laugh.

After her final class, she headed across campus. She found an empty table near the parking lot, pulled off her backpack, and sat down very carefully. She just had to wait for her brother and sister. Shouldn’t be too long now. While she waited, her hands twitched idly, fingers pantomiming the familiar flicking of her switchblade. She stopped abruptly and spread her fingers out on the tabletop, looking around. A few students talked enthusiastically as they headed towards the parking lot. Alexa-Marie watched them with little interest, only jumping slightly when something demanded her attention. She grit her teeth, feeling the rumble straight through her whole body. Ah yes, the Queen was here again—always more impressive up close than she was far away.

Christine was such a beautiful vehicle: sleek and powerful. She had a… presence. It sounded strange, but that was the only way Alexa-Marie was able to describe it. The blonde watched as Arnie came out of the driver’s seat. He wasn't originally looking in her direction as he stepped out, but when he wiped his face, he flicked his head up towards her. She froze in place. It would look suspicious if she looked away, but she didn’t want to hold his gaze either.

She lifted her hand in a half wave.

            “Hey.”

            He waved back, raising his brows a bit. “Hey.”

            Alexa-Marie twiddled her fingers for a moment, not having anything else to do. “You alright?”

            “Huh? Oh yeah, just waiting for someone.”

Arnie looked towards his car, rubbing the back of his neck. He seemed a little distraught. He looked towards Alexa-Marie, mouth opening to form words before turning his head away. He took in a breath and faced the quietly watching blonde. She watched him quietly, finding it a little amusing.

            “Hey, can I ask you something?”

            “Sure.” She blinked, watching him coming up the small hill towards her.

            “N-now, you see my car… Christine—that’s her name—do you see anything strange about ‘er?”

Alexa-Marie stared at Arnie in disbelief, admiring his features for a few seconds before turning her attention towards Christine. She could see the shining grill pretty clear, but as far as anything “strange”… She shook her head.

            “No, looks fine from here.”

            Arnie placed a hand on his hip, the other rubbing his chin. “I know it’s weird, but. Mind getting a closer look? I just need a second opinion.”

Of _course_ she didn’t mind, but she shrugged up a shoulder nonchalantly. After a few careful moments, she stood up. Arnie expressed his thanks and picked up Alexa’s backpack. The blonde smiled to herself as she meticulously moved down the small hill, the other male moving closer to make sure she was okay. Getting closer to Christine was truly amazing, and that indescribable presence was much, much stronger in person. Alexa-Marie swallowed thickly, carefully looking around the exterior. She pressed her lips together and twisted her cane against the ground.

There was a small indentation just under the driver rear view mirror. She stood up, getting ready to call Arnie’s attention. “Hey, I…” She looked down and saw that the depressed mark was… gone? She furrowed her brow when Arnie stepped closer.

            “Found something?”

            Alexa-Marie shook her head. “N… No. I thought I did, but there’s nothing. Mind if I ask what's going on?”

            “Last night, my girlfriend and I were out. Something happened. I was driving back home when Christine started to hiccup. Had a rough time pulling her over and ran over a couple ‘a crates. There were a few dents, but when I got up this mornin’, there was nothing there.” He sighed through his nose. “I guess I was just seeing things.”

            _‘Yeah, me too…’_ Alexa-Marie smiled to Arnie and adjusted her weight on her cane. “Well, nothing’s here now, so maybe you were!”

            He laughed and nodded to the car. “Hey, you need a ride or anything? We can swing you by if you do.”

Ooh, the temptation was strong! She glanced back towards Christine and let the offer roll around in her mind. Reluctantly, she passed up the opportunity, saying that she was waiting for her siblings. He thanked her anyway and decided to give her some company, stick around for a chat. He leaned a hand back to sit on Christine’s hood, offering Alexa-Marie a spot next to him. Just as he began to sit, he jumped up, yelping at the sudden heat under his palm. Alexa-Marie jumped at the instantaneous change before her. He dismissed her concern and suggested that they relocate. Christine would be fine on her own, so long as he was within visible range. They moved to lean against a wall. Arnie obviously eyed Alexa-Marie’s cane and braces at times, but for the most part, he kept himself from asking. She appreciated that.

Leigh came, and Arnie walked with the two of them back to Christine. He wrapped up his conversation with Alexa-Marie. He shrugged off her backpack as they headed back to her spot on the small hill. With a wave, he dismissed himself back to Christine. Alexa-Marie twisted her cane in her hands, wondering what it would be like if she left with him. She watched as he pulled Christine out of the parking space and headed off. Shortly after, her siblings came, and they waited together for their ride. Alexa-Marie shared the brief encounter she had with Arnie. She dismissed the teasing that came, deflecting any jokes they made about her having a crush for him. Which... may or may not have been true. Their ride came, and they headed down together. Once in the car, Alexa-Marie placed her cane next to her left leg. She stared out the window, watching the scenery pass her by.

Thinking back on it, the encounter was a little strange. Not so much because Arnie talking to her. He was a much more relaxed guy than she realized. It was Christine… There was something strange about that car. Alexa-Marie would have just believed that she was just seeing things, but Arnie’s story made her doubt herself. It was a little ridiculous, thinking about it, but she couldn't help herself. It’s possible that he was out having too much fun last night (she wouldn’t doubt it—he seemed like the type), but two coincidences were just not good. She pressed her lips together, thinking it’d be better to keep her distance.

It was a shame. Christine was such a sweet car, but maybe her “presence” wasn’t just a feeling.

Haha! No, no. That was pretty ridiculous.

 

…


	3. Chapter 3

It was difficult for her to admit how, after that moment, she stopped thinking about Christine as a car in a sense. She wondered about that strange mark that disappeared. She ended up retelling her chat with Arnie at dinner, mostly because her siblings thought it would be a fun conversation piece. This time, she had to leave the mysterious disappearing mark out. She wasn't sure why she was so fixated on the mark. Maybe it was because of what Arnie had said.  _"There were a few dents, but when I got up this mornin’, there was nothing there."_ She didn't know where her belief really laid on the matter, but it was enough to keep her thinking.

It was more than enough to keep her curious.

But after that encounter, she decided to keep a look out for Christine. It was strange. She knew there was something different in the way she kept watch out for the Fury. There was something mixed in with her usual admiration. She honestly wasn’t sure why it bothered her so much. There wasn't much that happened in the times she kept a look out. One day, Arnie parked Christine on the curbside before rushing back into the school. He hurriedly greeted Alexa-Marie as he raced past her. She was heading outside to wait for her brother when she noticed Christine outside. She stepped further into the sunlight and gave the car a once over. As she observed, she swore she could feel someone watching her. Intently. She looked around and back over her shoulder to dismiss the feeling. The soft _rrr_ of Christine's engine won her attention again. The feeling of being watched intensified minutely and this time, Alexa-Maried decided, very smartly, to ignore it.

After that moment, she rarely had an incident after, and it only took a few days for her to forgot her objective. Even though she was originally on high alert, it eventually just slipped her mind and got lost in her school life. Things continued as they usually did; she went to school and went home. Sometimes, she walked down to the mill for scrap parts or played her guitar. Other times, after finishing her homework, she watched TV until it was time for dinner. Her mother or grandfather would come rub her back and legs, holding nice conversation or joking with her. A week had passed then two then three, and she realized she hadn’t seen Arnie or Christine at all. The thought came to her while she was walking to the mill.

 

 - + -

 

Ah, everything was so damp at the mill. It probably rained earlier while she was at school, maybe. No matter. She would just have to be careful wandering around. Her mind wandered as she looked around, not really searching for anything in particular. By now, it was more out of habit than necessity to be here. She took some steps up towards another level, out looking the open space. Alexa-Marie pressed her fingers to the worn metal frame, knowing better than to lean her weight against it. It was nice and quiet out here, and it wasn't too far away from home. It wasn't the most beautiful, but it was a nice place. Sometimes, she wasn’t the only person around, and it was cool to see other people there. With a sigh, she pulled herself out of her thoughts and decided reposition. It was a bit of a trial, but she managed to set herself down. She stretched her legs out over the edge, looking at her braces. She touched them idly. Alexa-Marie felt a strange sense of relief, having not seen Christine today. She couldn’t explain why, and it was almost laughable. Maybe because she didn’t feel like she had to watch her back. She paused for a minute, humming softly.

The sunlight slowly started to dwindle down. The clouds began to roll back in, and she sighed softly. “Time to go ba—shoot…” It was a little awkward as she tried to stand up. Her cane slipped on the slick ground and fell out of the way. She raised her hand, rubbing her face. “Great…” It was too hard for her to get up on her own. It was possible, but the struggle almost didn't make it worth it. Keyword being almost. She leaned forward carefully, looking down at the ground below. She could see her cane down beneath her, and there wasn’t any way for her to get it.

She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as thunder cracked above her.

The rain chilled her down to the bone. It started light and picked up quickly. It wasn’t pouring down raining, and it was probably downright inconvenient for anyone else. For her, it was a little upsetting. She wanted to go home but didn’t have the means to. She had pulled her jacket over her body and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep the warmth to her body. There wasn’t a strong wind, but the rain came at her at an angle. The thunder cracked again. The snarl ran through her body, making her jump a little. Her fingers crept up and tugged the corners of her jacket, trying to keep it where she needed it.

After a point, Alexa-Marie no longer felt cold. Instead, she felt uncomfortably hot everywhere as well as dizzy. Her nose made a hiss-like noise when she inhaled. The blonde tried again to get up, but her pants stuck uncomfortably to her skin. Movement wasn’t impossible, but it wasn’t comfortable in the slightest.

            “Alexa!”

She sighed deeply in relief, seeing her brother running in her direction. She shouted “I’m up here!” and saw his head crane up. She pointed at the floor.

            “Dropped my cane!”

            “Well that explains it,” he muttered under his breath, laughing a bit as he went to retrieve it for her. He placed a hand on the rail, clattering up the stairs to the upper level where she was. “We were worried about you.”

            “Don’t worry; I didn’t suddenly run away to live in the mills.”

            “Y’practically live here anyway.” He smiled and extended a hand down to her.

It took a few minutes of pouring rain and low encouragements before Alexa-Marie was able to find her way up. Before she could even ask, he handed the cane over and turned around, offering his back. Alexa-Marie laughed weakly but slumped against him, feeling a tired sense of happiness that he came for her. She felt an overwhelming joy in having a brother like him. She nuzzled his shoulder when he hoisted her up and peered up at the ominous sky as they walked. She apologised to start off with, but he quickly dismissed it. The conversation they did end up having was short lived. There wasn’t much to say, but mostly because Alexa-Marie ended up falling asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Well, school was completely out of the question after that. She coughed and sneezed up enough for there to be two of her. She was lucky for her grandparents. They let her sit in the family room, which was close enough to the kitchen, while they doted on her. Her cane rested against the side of the couch and always within reach in case she needed it. Her grandmother came back with warm blankets every few hours. Alexa-Marie thanked her for the continued supply of warmth. After a while though, it was making her sleepy. The three of them settled down for a midday brunch. Alexa-Marie listened to the radio, tucked into her blankets with her eyes closed.

She slept most of the time, but even in her sleep, she could feel someone tenderly stroking her hair. Time blurred between being asleep and awake, and after a while, her brother and sister came home. It took a few lazy moments before she opened her eyes when they greeted her. She thanked her brother again for yesterday, and he playfully dismissed it. Her sister knelt down in front of her, cupping the sickly pink cheeks in her palm before squishing them gently together.

            “You look like a puppy in a cocoon,” her sister noted, bringing her hands back to herself.

            “ _Wuff_ ,” came the half-hearted noise.

Alexa-Marie wanted to smile and hoped that she was expressing herself properly. She was currently in a sick, lethargic hell; no one could blame her for trying. Her brother pulled out a manila folder from his backpack and set it on the coffee table. He sat on the arm rest and slid his backpack down to the floor.

            “Heard Arnie got suspended.”

            “What? Seriously?” Alexa-Marie lifted a brow, voice dragging as she asked.

She sounded a lot drier than she meant to, which made both of her siblings laugh a little.

            Her brother nodded. “Got himself expelled actually. Something about Buddy.”

            “That ass—” Her sister stopped herself short and cleared her throat, just in case any of their older family walked through. “The guy who thinks he runs the school, but whatever it was got your guy there in some serious trouble.”

            “He’s not my ‘guy’, but that’s a shame.”

            “Yeah,” her brother responded. “Can’t see Christine.”

Both of the girls looked at him as he popped a peppermint in his mouth. He lifted his brows.

            “What? I can’t be obsessed with her too?” He motioned his hand towards Alexa. “It’s her fault anyway.”

She laughed and raised up a hand, mouthing out “guilty”. She didn’t mind taking the blame. Her cold should have lasted a couple of days at best, 'til the end of the week at worse. Unfortunately, she fought the illness for near a week. Her family was there for her, certainly, helping her with massages and soup. They left her to sleep or let her sit out on the porch when she was able to. Mostly, Alexa-Marie sat up in her room, school papers fanned out over her bed sheets. There was a hard, rapid wet noise outside her window Saturday morning. She wasn’t surprised to see the rain, but it was a little unexpected how fast it happened. 

Since she was out of commission, she had time to think about how often she saw Arnie and Christine. It wasn't just at school; sometimes, she saw them driving by the mill. After being sick for near a week, she noticed how quickly things happened when she wasn't noticing. She wasn't ordinarily one to keep tabs on people, however indirectly. The only things she kept tabs on were her shows and her stations. The radio was a constant companion in her sickness, especially if the TV was too far away. Her attention hung on the mysterious murders going around Libertyville. Sometimes, she would wake up from a nap just in time to hear an update, or she would fall asleep in the middle of one. Hearing the victims had been tragic, and at first, she was only filled with fear. These were people from her school.

Her sister confirmed it around the weekend while she, Alexa-Marie, and their brother holed up in Alexa’s room. They looked to each other, and the blonde blew her nose, shaking her head. It was hard to convince them that she would be all right, but she couldn’t deny that there was a small hint of _something_ deep inside of her. She almost thought to bring it up to her folks, but she just didn’t have a reason. What could she say, that she thought she would be next? She just couldn’t justify it, but it was _there_ —that need to speak up.

She managed to keep quiet up until Sunday night. After a long bath, she slipped into her bed, feeling the last of the sickness finally wear off. Maybe she could get away with wearing some kind of mask to school. What? She was still _kind_ of sick, and maybe it would compliment the whole look she had going on. A sick mask might not have had a sleek appearance at first, but she could make it work. There was a knock at her door, and her grandmother slipped in.

            “You all right?” came the soft voice, sweet as a lullaby and just as soothing.

            “I’m fine, Gramma. It’s just the feeling of… being sick, you know.”

            The older blonde nodded her head, moving closer to kiss her grandchild on the forehead. “I understand, and be careful at school tomorrow.”

            Her heart thudded hard. “What do you mean?”

            “Heard your sister talking, and she told me. Some kids at your school’ve been in those murders, right?”

            Right… Alexa-Marie nodded her head, exhaling silently but deeply. “Just some of the bullies. It kinda sucks, you know.”

            “Bullies…” Her grandmother gave her a closer look.

            The blonde waved her hand. “I’m not one of their ‘usual’ victims. I don’t really know who they go after.”

            The older woman gave a slightly suspicious look before believing her. “Alright.” She stood up and walked towards the door, looking back to her granddaughter. “G’night, Alexa.”

            “Night.”

She slept easily, thankful there wasn’t an overnight battle with her nose. The next morning, especially after her shower, she felt completely energized. Still, her father packed a lunch just to help her kick the last of that nasty bug. She felt a little babied, but it wasn’t that bad. Hey, she got delicious food out of it.

People at school were in a state of confusion. Most people didn’t have sympathy towards Buddy or his gang. Others muttered that one of the suspects included Arnie and his car, Christine. By the end of the day, the accusations were diffused by the growing gossip that he had an alibi. How strange.

Alexa-Marie made her way towards her usual table. Students crossed the campus towards their campus, skillfully flitting between the subjects of high school math class and Arnie. The blonde curled her fingers around her cane, thankful that she was spared the cold hard wrath of Christine if she was even involved. She didn't know what to expect, but she didn't want to write herself off the list and end up being surprised. It was just better that way.

That car had a strange aura, a definite and admirable menace to her. She was all hard and sleek elegance. Christine was something that was hard to describe at a passing glance. Even though Alexa-Marie had the chance to get up close, words failed her tongue. She looked out to the parking lot and admittedly was relieved when she didn’t see the Plymouth Fury somewhere in the masses.

A little relieved anyway. She mostly felt forlorn. She would miss that vehicle—that grace, that menace.

Because man, she was a beaut, that Christine.


End file.
